1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aquatic devices, and more specifically to an aquatic device that can be operated in the standing position.
2. Description of Related Art
Water activities are an increasingly popular form of recreational activity. Consequently, there are a variety of personal aquatic devices that allow the operator to float on or move over water. Such devices include canoes, kayaks, dinghies, and windsurfers. However, these devices are generally large, difficult to store and transport, expensive to purchase, and troublesome to operate and maintain. While a variety of personal flotation devices also exist, these devices are primarily designed to maintain a body afloat and are generally inefficient for movement over water. Further, conventional aquatic devices are inefficient in maneuvering around obstructions and debris, such as rocks and floating or stationary logs.
Additionally, such devices cannot be operated in very shallow water (for example, four inches or less) or in semi-aquatic environments such as swamps, marshes, ice, snow, or mud. Therefore, conventional aquatic devices are severely limited in there uses and most can only be used in open water. Furthermore, the majority of conventional aquatic devices must be operated in the sitting position. This prevents the operator from efficiently engaging in other activities and limits the usefulness of conventional devices for rescue operations or recreational activities such as hunting.
Therefore, there is a need for an aquatic device that is superior to conventional aquatic devices for recreational purposes, as well as for use in rescue, lifesaving, and flood situations. The device should be inexpensive, versatile, lightweight, easy to store and transport, durable, and free of moving or excess parts. The device should also be amphibious to allow movement over and through a wide range of aquatic and semiaquatic environments. Additionally, the device should allow for flexibility of operator movement so that the operator can easily engage in other activities, and provide a large, buoyant surface area for carrying supplies or a rescued individual.